The invention refers to coordinating positioning means for the head of a patient undergoing an eye examination by means of a slit lamp or ophthalmoscope. For diagnostic purposes it is extremely important to obtain an unobscured and correct view of the exterior (iris) as well as the cavity of the eye, which can be examined by looking through the pupil, thus enabling the observer to detect abnormalities in the eye; some diseases, such as e.g., diabetes manifest themselves in the eye before symptoms appear elsewhere, and, therefore any external reflections of light or shadow, or incorrect positioning of the head and consequently of the eyes, will hinder a proper examination.
The present state of technology covering positioning devices for such purposes, merely provides a stand with a stationary chin cup and forehead supports, as part of the conventional ophthalmic equipment, being used for examination of the eyes; it is clear that such rudimentary positioning devices do not eliminate the appearances of undesirable light and shade effects, or an incorrect axis of the pupils during the examination, or on the photograph thereof, the antithesis of which is a prerequisite for rendering a correct diagnosis as to possible pathological changes in the examined eyes.